This application requests funds to cover travel expenses and administrative costs for the Gordon Conference on Cancer to be held August 17-21, 1981. The working program for the Conference is attached. The Gordon Research Conferences, which will be celebrating their 50th year in 198l, were created to provide an opportunity for the free exchange of new ideas and information in various areas of science. The confernce on CANCER in 198l will be the 35th on this subject, making it one of the oldest and most successful in this series. The Conference will have as its general theme "Regulatory Mechanisms in Carcinogenesis" and will consider the regulation of cell proliferation and defferentiation at the molecular, cellular and whole animal levels. The session topics and speakers have been selected to include discussion not only of various levels of control but also different models and experimental approaches for studying these controls. The program has been planned to emphasize the importance of the interactions and overlapping of various regulatory controls in carcinogenesis and differentiation. It brings together a distinguished and active group of scientists using complex cell and animal models as well as the latest sophisticated technology of molecular biology. The program should stimulate extensive discussion and speculation between the speakers and their audience and a highly informative and provocative program is anticipated.